random_enountersfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Guy
❝ Hey-J! I'm AJ. ❞ ''- Purple Guy's self-introduction'' Purple Guy is a security guard during the day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and one of the main antagonists of Five Nights At Freddy's: the Musical, by RandomEncounters, alongside Springtrap and Phone Guy. He also plays the protagonist for the prequel short [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B21L6kVZtuw Five Nights at Freddy's: the Musical - SISTER LOCATION], where he is the night shift until recruited by Phone Guy to work at Freddy Fazbear's. Description Purple Guy, played by AJ Pinkerton, also goes by the name of AJ. He is as the morning shift as revealed at the end of Night 1. Although he does not appear in Nights 2 and 3, he is a major antagonist throughout the musical but is not revealed until the end of Night 5. He had been the one to send Springtrap after Nate, and later Mark, in hopes of scaring them away and taking their jobs. At the end of Night 5 after everything had been settled and Purple Guy made amends with Nate, Mark, and the animatronics, he was murdered by Phone Guy. It was revealed in SISTER LOCATION that he had previously worked at the titled restaurant as a night shift. He was scared off by Circus Baby and hired by Phone Guy to work the morning shift at Freddy Fazbear's. This experience could have been what inspired him to use Springtrap in order to scare away the night shift. Personality (tba) Story Night 1 At the end of Night 1, when Mark was panicking due to being surrounded by the animatronics, Purple Guy suddenly appears in the office and places his hand on him. Mark slowly looks up in horror and cries out "Purple Guy?!". Purple Guy pulled down his hood and greeted Mark in a friendly tone, saying that his name was AJ. After Mark asked is he was there to kill him, Purple Guy looks extremely confused and surprised by the question, informing him that he was there for the morning shift. Mark repeats this as a question and turns to look at the computer, seeing that it was 6 a.m. he starts point out the time, and Purple Guy nodded along to this, and then Mark got up and hugged Purple Guy tightly as he was relieved he had survived the night, something that further confused Purple Guy. As they were hugging, Purple Guy looked over Mark's shoulder at the computer screen. In a slightly jealous tone he asked how Mark was getting so many hours, revealing that he was scheduled four more nights, much to Mark's horror. Night 2 Purple Guy does not appear in Night 2. Night 3 Purple Guy does not appear in Night 3. Night 4 Night 4 opens up to Purple Guy rushing to get to work on time due to being late. He runs through the parking lot, dropping his cup, and running into the office. As he walks in he starts to apologize to Nate for being late to the morning shift, but he stops as he realizes that no one was there. He looks around at the messed up office in confusion and as if trying to figure out what happened during the night. When he receives a call from Nate, Purple Guy is sweeping the floor while listening to "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWU3e49v5Xo Baby I love You]" and singing along. Nate informs him that he will be late to work but Purple Guy shouldn't work since he'll be there soon, and Purple Guy seems okay with this. He then asks Nate is he knew where the animatronics were, as he had not seen them at all that day, and doesn't question any further after Nate denies knowing anything about their whereabouts, though he is confused when he hears voices in the background of Nate's end, which happens to be the animatronics. Nate then changes the subject to Springtrap, asking for Purple Guy to not bring it up to anyone if he finds it. He then warns Purple Guy to not touch the animatronics, but he simply points out how the wiring had been burnt out nearly a decade earlier, and Nate admits that that was what scared him. Purple Guy then claims that he should return to cleaning and says that the place just keeps getting more messed up. Before the two end the call, Nate tells Purple Guy to get out of the building before the night shift begins and Purple Guy says that he understands before hanging up. Despite this, Purple Guy decides to secretly stay during the night shift until Nate arrives, believing that it was alright. Even though Purple Guy decides to stay for some overtime, Nate claims that no one is at the office when he is distracting Springtrap. Night 5 Towards the end of Night 5, Purple Guy makes another appearance. Before the night shift started, Purple Guy and Springtrap went around the building and stole the fire extinguishers so that they couldn't them against Springtrap, though Chica was able to get on before Springtrap. After Mark, Nate, and the other animatronics captured Springtrap, and Nate failed to successfully use the fire extinguisher and disable him, Purple Guy suddenly knocked Nate over the back of the head with one of the fire extinguishers that he had stolen. Purple Guy greets Mark again, this time much less enthusiastic, and states that he was not in a good mood and wishes for Mark to release Springtrap, his "murder gremlin". It is revealed that he was behind Springtrap all along. Mark remembered that Purple Guy was jealous of his hours, figuring out that he had been using Springtrap to scare away the night shift in order to get more hours for himself. After Nate admits that he never even wants to work there and Mark points out that he's wanted for attempted murder, they give Purple Guy their hours and he is touched and happy. stating that this was was much easier than scaring them and he felt kind of stupid, the three of them ultimately making amends. Just as everything was settled and they had made amends, the phone in the office began to ring. Everyone was confused by the timing of the call, looking at the phone and even around the office a little. Phone Guy began to speak to them, congratulating the group for surviving five nights at Freddy's, but admitted that it was not what he had hoped for. They turned in confusion and concern as he began to break down the wall and sealing the doors, stating that he had hoped they would turn on each other but now he had to go down to the office himself. Phone Guy broke through the wall with a chainsaw, making everyone jump, and stated that he now had to finish the job and planned on making them his victims. After Nate asked who he was, Phone Guy explained that he was their employer, going on to list some more names he goes by: Phone Guy, Scott Cawthorn, MatPat. Purple Guy joking asked if one of them was "Evil Dirtbag with a Chainsaw", though this lead to Phone Guy stabbing him with the chainsaw and stating that it was his favorite name, killing him. Night 6 Purple Guy does not appear in Night 6. Sister Location (tba) Quotes Night 1 * "Hey-J! I'm AJ." (to Mark) * "... No. I'm here for the morning shift." (to Mark) * "Yup... yup, you did." (to Mark, about surviving the night) * "By the way, how are you getting so many hours? You're scheduled four more nights this week!" (to Mark) Night 2 * none Night 3 * none Night 4 * "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a..." (realizing Nate wasn't in the office) * "Yello? it's Purple Guy." (answering the phone) * "Oh, hey, by the way, did you seen any of the animatronics lately? I couldn't find any of them today." (to Nate) * "You mean this old thing? I found it earlier while I was looking for the others. It kind of smells, doesn't it?" (to Nate, about Springtrap) * "Nay, it's fine. It looks like someone burnt out it's wiring almost a decade ago." (about touching Springtrap) * "Well, I should probably get back to cleaning up. This place just keeps getting crappier every single night." (to Nate, about the office) * "Copy that, boss." (to Nate) * "On the other hand... A little overtime never killed anyone." Night 5 * "You can say that again." (after Nate says things didn't go as planned) * "Hey-J! I'm... not in a great mood, so drop the rope and release my murder gremlin." (to Mark, about Springtrap) * "He was just suppose to be scary, but... he gets a little carried away." (about Springtrap) * "Yeah. And I would have gotten them, too, if they hadn't hired you schmutz to do the night shift!" (to Mark and Nate, about more hours) * "You can't legally let stinky animatronics bite children either." (to Nate, about the illegal activity) * "So.. you're just letting me have the night shift?" (to Nate and Mark) * "Wow. That was a lot simpler than my plan to make you quit. I feel kind of stupid now." (to Nate and Mark) * "Is one of them 'Evil Dirtbag with a Chainsaw'?" (to Phone Guy, about his many names) Night 6 * none Sister Location * (tba) Trivia * (tba) Gallery (tba) Category:FNaF Category:Characters